The Voice
by Antifashion19
Summary: A Hinata aquella voz no la dejaba en paz, y cuando se vio inmersa en aquel solitario lugar, pudo escuchar un grito desgarrador que le hizo voltear. Un ser aterrador estaba detrás de ella… queriéndola asesinar.


**Disclaimer**:

"Los personajes de Naruto, así como su mundo, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo los tomé prestados para hacer este fanfic."

**Título: **The Voice.  
><strong>Autora:<strong> Antifashion19.  
><strong>Género<strong>: Sobrenatural/ Horror/Suspenso/Misterio.  
><strong>Personaje(s)Pareja(s): **Hinata H.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>AU. Posible OoC.  
><em>Sobre aviso no hay engaño<em>.

**Aclaraciones sobre la historia:**

Bueno, este es un one shot para un concurso, debía ser de los géneros: Sobrenatural, horror, suspenso, misterio, fantasía. Esta es una idea rara, pero di lo mejor. Espero les guste.

Respuesta al Cuarto Concurso del foro: _**"Concursos: La originalidad es posible"**_.

**Publicación:** Noviembre-10-2011 | **Edición:** Julio-22-2012

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Voice<strong>**.****  
><strong>_"Los monstruos son reales, y los fantasmas también…  
>Viven dentro de nosotros, y a veces ellos ganan."<em>

_(Stephen King)_

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_Hinata"_

Abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz le molestó. Los cerró de nueva cuenta y volvió a abrirlos, tratando de protegerlos con su mano de los rayos solares que se colaban a través de lo que parecía una ventana, pero aquella extremidad no le respondió. Se sintió mareada, y unas inmensas ganas de vomitar la inundaron, mientras el cuerpo le dolía intensamente como si la hubiesen golpeado; pero después, sintió un inmenso dolor de cabeza que se prolongó hasta sus ojos blancos…

"_Hinata, despierta"_

—¡B-basta! —Gritó. Aquella voz infantil en su cabeza no la dejaba pensar—, ¡b-basta!

Su garganta se encontraba reseca y sus labios partidos. Se levantó levemente para poder visualizar en donde se encontraba. Notó las pequeñas ventanas con los cristales rotos a un costado de la habitación, las cuales dejaban entrar los pequeños rastros de luz que iluminaban el lugar, aún lado de estas, algunos viejos muebles de madera. Las paredes descarapeladas, y en el piso había cientos de papales tirados. El lugar parecía abandonado.

_¿Qué hacía ahí?_

Se recargó sobre una de las paredes, y se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente sola, en ese lugar donde no había nadie más que ella. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se abrazó a sí misma; tenía miedo, estaba sola sin nadie que pudiera explicarle que había sucedido o porque la habían abandonado ahí. Talló sus ojos fuertemente y ahora todo se encontraba borroso.

"_Hinata, ¿estás ahí?"_

La pequeña voz infantil seguía escuchándose por todo el lugar. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral al reconocerla, era la de su hermana. Se acercó a la única puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba, asomándose su cabeza hacia fuera, levemente; observó el pequeño pasillo oscuro y solitario, temblando, poco a poco fue saliendo de aquel lugar. Vio de reojo las otras puertas, y caminó lentamente, sin saber a dónde ir.

—¿H-hay alguien ahí? —Preguntó temerosa—. ¿H-hanabi-chan?

Siguió avanzando.

—N-no debo tener miedo —Se repitió así misma, mientras recorría el pasillo.

De pronto, sintió como si alguien caminara a sus espaldas, y nerviosa, poco a poco se fue dando la media vuelta, sólo para encontrarse con unas sombras que salían lentamente de las otras puertas. Gritó fuertemente y comenzó a apresurar el paso, hasta verse corriendo por todo el lugar, horrorizada. Lloraba desesperada tratando de encontrar alguien que le ayudara o una salida para salir de aquel horrible lugar.

—¡A-ayuda! —Gritó, golpeando las puertas que se encontraban cerradas—. ¡P-por favor, alguien que me ayude!

Sola. Estaba completamente sola en aquel lugar, a merced de aquellos seres que le seguían lentamente, riendo siniestramente. Más pasos, voces de niños, arañazos, golpes. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Dónde estaba su padre, su primo…y su hermana?

_Hanabi_.

Cayó al suelo boca abajo, golpeándose el rostro. La sangre brotó, pero no había más dolor. Ya no sentía nada, el miedo la había invadido, paralizando todo su cuerpo. Levantó lentamente la cabeza sólo para contemplar una gran sombra sobre ella. Su mano comenzó a temblar, mientras ella sollozaba lentamente. Había algo detrás, algo aterrador; giró lentamente su cabeza, a la vez que las lágrimas volvían a inundar sus pequeños ojos blancos. Aquella _"cosa"_ era horrorosa.

Sus ojos la escudriñaban sedientos de sangre. Un grito desgarrador salió de la garganta de Hinata, quien se levantó rápidamente para correr lejos de ahí. Volteó de nueva cuenta, notando que no había nada ya en ese pasillo.

"_En mi mente duerme…"_

—A-ayuda —Unos balbuceos escaparon de sus labios nuevamente, no pudo evitarlo.

No muchos metros adelante, Hinata se dio cuenta de algo: ¿De qué escapa? ¿de qué? La pregunta flotaba en su mente. Sabía que todo es un producto de su imaginación, lo sabía bien… Ya que desde aquel accidente, algo había pasado dentro de su cabeza. Eran simples alucinaciones que controlaba con medicinas…

"_Una pequeña…"_

—Hinata —Le pareció escuchar que alguien pronunciaba su nombre a sus espaldas, pero no puso atención y continúo caminando tan rápido como podía. Debía encontrar la salida de aquel lugar—, Hinata.

El llamado se repitió. De nueva cuenta era la voz de su hermana menor, Hanabi... ¿Acaso era un invento de su imaginación? No. Era una voz que siempre había escuchado, y que se había intensificado desde aquel accidente en el cual su hermana había fallecido. _¿La estaba atormentando?_

—B-basta —Soltó entre dientes, se abrazó a sí misma.  
>—Hi-na-ta —repitió la voz, como si se burlara de ella—, Hinata.<p>

La Hyuuga se detuvo. Bajó la mirada y observó el suelo lleno de papeles, tierra y un pequeño charco de agua que provenía de una de las paredes mohosas del pasillo. Leyó cuidadosamente, letra por letra:_ "Hospital"_. Estaba en un hospital abandonado.

"_En mi mente duerme…"_

—¡Cállate Hanabi-chan! —Gritó molesta—. Ya déjame en paz… No quiero escucharte.  
>—¿Por qué? —aquella voz continuó, y parecía que taladraba dolorosamente sus oídos y su cabeza—. Tú me mataste, ¿por qué te he de dejar en paz?<p>

Fue ahí donde los recuerdos dolorosos perforaron su frágil mente… Recordando aquel día en el que huía de su casa por no complacer a su padre, por avergonzarlo y no ser la Hyuuga perfecta. _Quería irse lejos, morir_. Su hermana subió rápidamente en el asiento del copiloto, mientras que Hinata arrancaba velozmente; no supo cuando el automóvil se había volcado… ni cuando estuvo sangrando de la cabeza, quizás con su cráneo fracturado. Pero su hermana, la pequeña Hanabi había salido volando del asiento, impactándose con el cristal del parabrisas, dejándolo impregnado de color carmín. Y su cuerpo, tirado sobre el frío asfalto, inerte. _Muerta_.

"_Una pequeña…"_

Acabó en un hospital, siendo repudiada por su padre. Sola y abandonada.

"…_Homicida."_

—¿Por qué mereces vivir? —Preguntó la pequeña voz infantil—. Si eres una vergüenza.  
>—¡Lárgate ya! —chilló enfurecida. Tenía que encontrar la salida de ahí.<br>—Cálmate Hinata —se escuchó y unas risas le siguieron—, o la _"cosa"_ se molestara.

Miró a su alrededor hasta toparse con aquel ser que le seguía, dejando su rastro de sangre por todo el piso. El ritmo cardíaco de su corazón se aceleró, y entonces, corrió nuevamente; tropezó y cayó al piso, de nuevo se levantó para seguir corriendo… Estaba tan agotada que ya no era capaz de levantarse; el pánico comenzó lentamente a desaparecer, mientras las sombras se escurrían desde las paredes hasta el suelo.

Pero Hinata no se detuvo sino hasta que sintió que su cuerpo ya no era capaz de moverse, se dejó caer en el piso, respirando agitadamente y esbozando una extraña sonrisa de satisfacción que más tarde se convirtió en carcajada que se fue fusionando con las otras risas. Repentinamente, el efecto de su locura desapareció.

Ya no podía más. No había salida de aquel lugar. Lo sabía bien.

"_Duerme pequeña…"_

Un extraño impulso le hizo levantar nuevamente su cara y mirar hacia enfrente; sus ojos blancos contemplaron con temor a la _"cosa"_ que se acercaba hacia ella, y sus cientos de manos con enormes uñas amarillentas y con caras petrificadas –_moviendo sus ojos de un lado hacia otro_- que se asomaban por todos sus lados.

—Hinata… —Habló nuevamente esa voz que la Hyuuga pensaba se había librado—, ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer ahora?

La risa siniestra de Hanabi se escuchó por todo el lugar, acompañada por la de todos los rostros que se encontraban incrustados en aquel ser. Sin embargo, Hinata ya se había quedado paralizada, deseando retroceder, deseando ponerse de pie y huir… pero no pudo, el cansancio, el frío y sobre todo el pánico, se habían apoderado de su cuerpo.

—¡Cállate! —Chilló horrorizada.

Y cogiendo la poca fuerza que tenía, poco a poco se puso de pie. Estaba jadeando y su pecho hacía un sonido al respirar a causa de su agitación; se recargó en la pared que se encontraba a sus espaldas. _"Salida"_, leyó en letras rojas sobre el marco de una puerta de cristal templado. Dio un paso hacia ella mirando cómo un poco de luz entraba a través de ella.

Unas nauseas volvieron a invadirla, mientras que en su mente el deseo de alejarse de ese lugar le daba más fuerza. Pero, aquel ser le sujetó el brazo.

—¡No! —Gritó—. ¡Suéltame!

La Hyuuga pateó fuertemente la puerta, causando que esta se rompiera, los fragmentos de vidrio caían a la vez que ella intentaba salir; sintió la suave brisa rosarle la piel, y como el agarre de aquella criatura poco a poco se debilitaba.

Era libre.

"Duerme…"

.

.

.

—Señor Hyuuga, el trastorno de personalidad múltiple… —Comenzó a explicar el médico—, puede ser ocasionado por alguna experiencia que el individuo vivió y lo traumatizó. El paciente pudo haber estado en riesgo de morir en un accidente automovilístico o quizás sufrió un asalto a mano armada o una enfermedad seria.

Hiashi recordó el accidente en el que ella había estado involucrada, en donde sólo Hanabi había salido ilesa. Miró de nueva cuenta por el pequeño cristal de la puerta a Hinata, quien seguía tarareando algo.

—Este desorden es asociado también con traumas continuos de cualquier tipo, los cuales obligan a la persona como un mecanismo de defensa a salirse de su mundo real para vivir la fantasía de una persona ajena a ellas… —Siguió hablando—, estos episodios pueden durar lapsos que varían de horas a meses y también varían en intensidad y no son constantes o regulares.

Giraron su vista de nueva cuenta hacia ella, quien no sabía si aún permanecía en aquella personalidad que se hacía llamar _"Hanabi"_, quien era muy agresiva y se creía la hermana menor de Hinata que había muerto en aquel accidente automovilístico. Torturando a esta misma sin poder dejarla salir de su mente.

Es lo que ella les había dicho, mientras se burlaba de ellos.

—Pero tiene cura esto, ¿cierto? —Preguntó preocupado—. ¿Hinata puede recuperarse?  
>—Sólo podemos controlarlo, el tratamiento de este trastorno lo haremos por medio de una combinación de terapias psicológicas y de medicamentos —asintió levemente—. Vera que Hinata no recaerá en nuevos episodios en el futuro.<br>—¿Esta seguro que quien regresara será Hinata? —preguntó Hanabi—, ¿y no está Hinata… que se hace llamar Hanabi, igual que yo?

Aquella Hinata parpadeó confundida.

—Hinata, despierta —Le llamó la voz de Hanabi—. Hinata, ¿Estás ahí? Vuelve en ti.  
>—¿Dónde estoy? —cuestionó—. ¿Padre? ¿Neji? ¿Hanabi?<br>—¡Hinata! —soltó la Hyuuga menor, llena de felicidad—, ¿eres tú?  
>—Sí —asintió levemente—, soy yo… ¿P-podemos irnos a c-casa?<p>

Su padre afirmó.

.

.

.

—Hoy es Halloween, ¿cierto? —Preguntó seriamente—. Como aquel día del accidente.  
>—Sí —respondió Neji—. Hoy es treinta y uno de Octubre.<br>—Oh —suspiró.

El automóvil avanzaba, y Hinata seguía mirando a través de la ventanilla el paisaje; su hermana permanecía a un lado de ella mientras que adelante su padre manejaba, y Neji, su primo, iba de copiloto. Inhaló profundamente y siguió viendo como se alejaban de aquel hospital psiquiátrico.

—"_En mi mente duerme una pequeña homicida…"_ —Hinata permanecía sentada siendo observada por su hermana, mientras canturreaba—", duerme pequeña… Duerme."

Rió desquiciadamente. Su familia regresó a verla, completamente sorprendidos mientras esta sacaba de entre sus ropas un pequeño cortapluma antiguo que había robado del consultorio de aquel doctor…

.

.

.

"_¡¿Hinata?"_

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Se sintió mareada y unas inmensas ganas de vomitar la inundaron, mientras el cuerpo le dolía intensamente como si la hubiesen golpeado; pero después, sintió un inmenso dolor de cabeza que se prolongó hasta sus ojos blancos…

"_¡Hinata, despierta!"_

—¡B-basta! —Gritó. Aquella voz infantil en su cabeza no la dejaba pensar—, ¡b-basta!

Se levantó levemente para poder visualizar en donde se encontraba. Notó las pequeñas ventanas con los cristales rotos a un costado de la habitación, las cuales dejaban entrar los pequeños rastros de luz que iluminaban el lugar, aún lado de estas, algunos viejos muebles de madera. Las paredes descarapeladas, y en el piso había cientos de papales tirados. _El lugar parecía abandonado_.

_¿Qué hacía ahí?_

Se recargó sobre una de las paredes, y se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente sola. En ese lugar donde no había nadie más que ella.

"_¡Detente Hinata! ¡No!"_

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó por todo el lugar, provocando que Hinata corriera lejos de ahí. Volteó de nueva cuenta, notando que en el suelo poco a poco se formaban pequeños charcos de sangre. Se asustó un poco, pero siguió caminando en busca de una salida de aquel sitio.

"_En mi mente duerme una pequeña homicida, duerme pequeña… Duerme."_

.

* * *

><p>F i n<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Notas de la autora:**

Ok, desde que leí aquel fic SasuSaku: _"En mi habitación duerme una pequeña suicida"_, que era adaptación de un Dramione llamado _"El secuestro"_, me quedo esa pequeña frase y quise hacer una historia que tuviera que ver. Aunque le cambien lo de suicida a homicida.

Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por su tiempo para leer y comentar, si gustan.

.

**Antifashion19©**

No permito que nadie tome mis fanfics sin mi autorización, y mucho menos que lo publiquen en esta o en cualquier otra página diciendo que él/ella son los autores de dicha historia.

_**Eso es plagio**_.


End file.
